Forbidden Love
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: It started with the accidental kiss. Suddenly, he can't get him out of his mind. When they meet at the training grounds, flames burn, stars fly, and bodies meet. No one can understand their love, but it don't matter Only his eyes burning his own! hiatus
1. Chapter 1

LC; YAY! YAOI!  
>Naruto; You have a sick mind.<br>LC; Don't I know it!  
>Sasuke; Let's run before she thrusts us both into a sex scene!<br>Naruto; Good idea!  
>*Both try to run.* *Both are captured by magic lasso*<br>LC; HEY! I need you for the Yaoi sex scenes!  
>Disclaimer; They are not mine! I just happen to have them locked up in my closet to sexually abuse whenever I'm bored.<p>

Chapter 1; Firsts.

It was that damned kiss! He hadn't even meant to do it! Yet he couldn't stop thinking about the way Sasuke's lips were so much softer than they seemed and_-NO_! He had to get his mind off this!  
>Naruto shook his head and headed to one of the training grounds to train until he fell.<br>Sadly, it seemed fate hated him that day, as Sasuke was at the same training ground.

Naruto started before trying to back away before he was seen. Too late though, Sasuke was looking at him now.  
>"Dobe, why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Thus calling forth the awesome temper of the young blonde genin.<br>"Teme, I came here to train!" He yelled, pumping his fist.  
>"Then let's spar." Sasuke suggested, already slipping into the familiar academy style.<p>

The spar started fast with naruto charging first with a sloppy form. He threw a punch which Sasuke easily dodged. Sasuke retaliated by kicking at Naruto.  
>Naruto saw it coming and ducked under it before leaping up to punch Sasuke. Sasuke felt the punch brush his nose as he leapt back to avoid the blow. Naruto followed after him and threw another round of quick punches. Sasuke had to block the last few of them but dodged the others.<p>

They fought like this for five more minutes before Sasuke knocked Naruto onto his back and pinned him down. Only after the deed was done did Sasuke realize what he had done.  
>His face was now only inches away from the tantalizing lips of the blonde. Sasuke felt his own face blush a matching shade to Naruto's.<br>His heart began beating faster and faster, it seemed impossible that Naruto didn't hear it.

When Naruto had been shoved forward, Sasuke had thought his life had ended. Because there was no way he could have felt those blistering flames if he hadn't been dying a fiery death.  
>But no, when he came back to reality, he was still alive. Alive, but kissing the dobe. Instead of being disgusted though, he found himself thinking how Naruto tasted like ramen and sugar. Normally Sasuke didn't like sweets, but when Naruto pulled away from the kiss he found himself missing it almost instantly.<p>

Now here Naruto was again, directly below him, mouth hanging just slightly open, inviting. Without a second thought, both leaned forward and allowed themselves to taste that wonderfulness again.  
>Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto obediantly opened and their tongues fought for dominence. Sasuke won, just barely.<p>

It was better than last time. Naruto kept his eyes firmly closed. He knew if he opened them he would be unable to stop when he saw Sasuke's onyx eyes.  
>He only opened them when he felt Sasuke shifting his weight on his body. Their eyes locked in a meaningful gaze. Sasuke pulled away, allowing them to breathe before diving back into the warm catacombs of Naruto's mouth.<br>Naruto didn't close his eyes this time. He allowed them to wander though. They found themselves locked to a place between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke couldn't pull himself away from those eyes. Not those insanely blue, innocent eyes. His hands found the zipper to Naruto's jacket and pulled it down.  
>Naruto gasped as Sasuke gently pulled the jacket off. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes, questioning, and lost himself to their infinite depths. Something about those eyes just hypnotized him. They just drew him in.<p>

He couldn't help himself. Sasuke wanted to see more of Naruto. The jacket was in the way, so it had to be removed. He was astonished to find how thin Naruto really was under the bulky bit of cloth.  
>The shirt was practically threadbare!<p>

Naruto knew he should be more disturbed about Sasuke taking his jacket off him, but he couldn't call up the usual anger to push him off.  
>Before he could think on it anymore his lips and mouth were conquered again. He felt an uncomfortable tightening in his pants, something that really worried him.<p>

Sasuke felt his own cock grow hard. Unlike Naruto though, he knew what it was and what it meant. His father had insisted on giving him the talk before he even started puberty. Something he was actually grateful for now.  
>He swallowed his trepidition before carefully sliding his hand up Naruto's shirt. This was something he wanted. And Sasuke Uchiha always got what he wanted.<p>

Naruto's shirt soon joined his jacket on the grass, as well as Sasuke's own shirt. By now night had fallen, but the two hardly noticed the cold as anything more than a meaningless annoyance.  
>They were both sitting up, trying to lessen the space between them from none to non-existent. Without warning Sasuke began pushing him down to the ground and began fiddling with his pants zipper.<p>

Their pants and soon boxers were left and all that was left were the two souls in all their naked splendor. Naruto suddenly realized what was going on and tried to regain his breath to speak.  
>"Sasuke?" He asked, silently begging for more. As answer Sasuke only began lavishing kisses from Naruto's neck down to his chest.<br>From there Sasuke took one of his nipples and began to tweak it between his teeth. Naruto cried out sharply before regaining control. But Sasuke had heard, and he liked the reaction he'd gotten from his dobe.

Naruto felt Sasuke gently prodding his legs apart. He moved his hips enough for Sasuke to position himself between his legs. He looked uncertainly at Sasuke, asking his silent question.  
>He wanted this, so badly. But did the teme want it to? Or was he only humoring him only to break his heart later?<br>"Naruto, you want this too don't you?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Maybe he didn't really like it, maybe he was only leading him on to make fun of him later!

When Naruto didn't immediatly answer, Sasuke's heart lurched in fear. But then he heard Naruto speak. "Get back here Teme!" He was pulled into a loving kiss.  
>Those flames from before had enveloped his entire body. Without any hesitation, he placed his pulsing dick against Naruto's opening.<br>"You ready?" He asked softly, looking into those innocent eyes. If he proceded, that innocence and naivety would be taken. It would be his.  
>"Get on with it Teme!" Naruto moaned, feeling his cock tighten even more when Sasuke looked at him like that.<p>

Naruto cried out as Sasuke thrust deep inside him. He nodded his head to show him he was ready to continue. Sasuke thrusted again and again, met by Naruto's enthusiastic moans of pleasure.  
>While he thrusted, Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's manhood to full erection. Naruto was so tight! It felt like he was trying to swallow his entire cock!<p>

"N-Naruto, I'm going to-" The rest was lost in a moan of passion as he finally came. Sasuke groaned as he lowered himself to lay next to the panting blonde.  
>Naruto's face was flushed and his eyes seemed to dance in the moonlight. The moon reflecting out of Naruto's eyes reminded Sasuke of where they were and what time it was. With some difficulty, he rose from his position and gathered up their clothes.<br>"Come on, your spending the night at my place." Sasuke ordered him, tossing him the clothes.

Too tired to argue, Naruto followed Sasuke sleepily to the Uchiha compound. Once there he fell into Sasuke's bed without another word and waited for Sasuke to join him.  
>Which he did immediatly. Both drained from the spar, sex, and walk to the compound, fell asleep in eachother's arms.<p>

~~~THE NEXT MORNING!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-CRASH! That is what happens when an alarm clock attempts to awaken ninjas. In this case, Sasuke and Naruto.  
>Yawning, Naruto rolled over and cuddled closer to the pillow next to him. Which was weird because the pillow was warm and he was pretty sure he only had one pillow.<p>

"Mornin' Dobe." Oh that was _SO_ not a pillow! Naruto's eyes shot open and his eyes widened fractionatly when he saw Sasuke lying next to him. Blushing more than Hinata he shot up in bed.  
>"Teme!" He gasped. Sasuke rolled his eyes before sitting up too.<br>"Yes Naruto, I'm teme." He said patronizingly. "Now get up and take a shower so we can go get assigned to our new teams." Naruto looked over the edge of the bed at the blinking clock and saw it was only 5:00 in the morning!  
>"Teme! Why is the clock set to five?" He asked angrily before running to the bathroom without waiting for an answer.<p>

Two hours later both were showered and enjoying a silent breakfast. Sasuke was silent because he did not talk a lot. Naruto was silent because he was trying to figure out what that 'act' last night meant for them. Meaning when it turned eight both were more than ready to get to the academy and get placed on their new teams.

During the walk to the academy Naruto tried to think of something to break the uncomfortable silence. He eventually settled on something.  
>"Where'd you learn to cook?" Naruto asked. Sasuke lifted a brow and shrugged. His idea of an answer. As they walked Naruto decided to write an Uchiha to Japanese dictionary. It would be for the good of everyone involved.<br>Shaking his head ruefully he thought to what they were going to when they were put on their teams. Did the teme want to continue their relationship as rivals, or as lovers? Or was this a one night stand?

They were the first to arrive. Something Naruto was grateful for as it meant he didn't have to deal with anyone else just yet.  
>The room filled up. Some of his friends mentioned surprise in seeing him there. Finally, Sakura and Ino burst through the door. "I WIN!" They cried simultaniously.<br>Naruto tried to find his usual crush for Sakura but for some reason all he got was a sense of wonderment over her loud and screechy voice. Her pink bubble gum hair that he could've sworn looked like someone had used for a mop. And for some reason, he eye brows looked like they were red, not pink. Naruto shuddered at the thought that Sakura actually had a bad dye job instead of naturally pink hair like he'd thought.

So consumed by these thoughts he didn't notice the two banshees making their way to him. Well, he noticed when Sakura told him to move out of his seat though.  
>"Why?" He asked dumbly. He didn't want to move and saw no reason to do it just to please Sakura any longer.<br>Sakura didn't think this was a good answer and decided to shove him out of his seat anyway to get to Sasuke-kun.  
>"Um...Hi Sasuke-kun!" She greeted her crush snobbishly. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Without waiting for an answer, (Not that she'd understand it since it would undoubtedly be in Uchiha.) she sat down happily.<p>

Sasuke meanwhile had to patiently tell himself over and over again that he shouldn't kill the annoying girl. Because if he did no doubt he would get in trouble and that would be bad for his ninja career.  
>That, and he didn't want his blonde to see him do something like that. He rather liked that little sparkle of innocence in Naruto's eyes.<br>But it was pushing it when he saw Naruto's face after being shoved out of his chair. Now Sasuke had to tell himself that he would reward himself later for not killing the fake pinkette. Another round of sex ought to be enough motivation...right?

After losing his seat and recognizing that twitch Sasuke had in his eye. That twitch meant either he was really annoyed, or he wanted to fight someone.  
>Naruto hoped that Sasuke was annoyed with Sakura and not him because Sasuke's punches hurt when they connected. He could live without the expierence, thank you. Instead he shook his head and took the seat next to Sakura. All without making a sound.<p>

The rest of the room and Iruka, (From the door.) had watched what was nothing less than a miracle. Not only did Naruto not stand up to greet Sakura, but had refused to leave his seat next to Sasuke, then had actually sat back down, without getting mad!  
>It seemed Kiba had been silently chosen to ask what was going through everyone's mind.<br>"Who are you and where's the real Naruto?" He demanded. No way that the blonde knuckle-head could've cooled down that much in one night!

Iruka managed to convey to everyone who's team they were on and who was on it with them after several false starts. Now he looked over his class for the last time.  
>Hinata was wisely sitting in the back with Shino trying to stay out of the line of fire. Of course the rest of the female population of the class were trying to profess their love of Sasuke. Sasuke kept shooting strange looks to Naruto. And Naruto looked like he was about to kill the girls for some reason. It seemed he was over his crush with Sakura.<p>

Slowly teams dwindled out the door until only team seven was left. By now Naruto was bored out of his mind. He was about five seconds from banging his head on the wall.  
>"Dobe stop your fidgeting." Sasuke ordered cooly, his lips twitching into a smile. "I doubt our jounin is going to get here any faster because you couldn't sit still."<br>"Teme, I'm bored!" Naruto complained cutely, throwing in a pout for good measure.

Sasuke hated that pout. It got him in situations like him letting Naruto use his ninja wire to play cat's cradle. That stupid pout that he would probably never build an immunity to.  
>Out the corner of his eye he could see Sakura staring at him in disbelief. He needed to set her straight before she tried to rape him or something. He didn't want to be with any of the girls. He wanted to only be with Naruto. His dobe.<p>

"Sakura are you going to keep staring at him like he grew another head?" Or maybe he could rely on Naruto to tell her instead.  
>"But, Sasuke let <em>you<em> play with his ninja wire!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"I let him so that he wouldn't end up doing something to make our jounin mad." Sasuke explained tensely. He had to fight to keep the blush from his face when he saw the cute expression Naruto was making while he tried to untangle the wire.<br>It looked similar to the one he made when Sasuke had thrust his manhood into his opening. The blush was getting harder to fight now, he should probably stop thinking about that.

Sakura didn't know what was going on anymore! First Naruto showed all the signs of having gotten over her, then Sasuke had looked angry when she'd pushed him out of that seat, and now he was letting that baka play with his ninja wire! All because Naruto pouted!  
>Something big was up, and Sakura was going to get to the bottom of it!<p>

For the next three hours she watched how the two interacted. They actually talked civily about training excersises for an entire hour!  
>When Naruto succesfully untangled the wire he returned it to Sasuke with a little smile. Not a big grin like he usually did. Or the foxy smirk he sometimes adopted when he was planning a prank. No, it was an apologetic smile!<br>Then Naruto asked Sasuke why he slept alone in such a giant house! Naruto had been to Sasuke's house!

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?" Sasuke asked incrediously. Naruto looked a little sheepish for a moment before he continued.  
>"I meant, isn't it lonely there?" He asked bashfully.<br>As Sakura watched the conversation from the side, she finally came to a logical conclusion. Sasuke liked Naruto and Naruto liked Sasuke! Even as her mind knew it was true, her heart tried to find some other explanation. If that were true that meant she would never be able to someday marry her true love!

Maybe they were really friends and just didn't hang out during school! That's why they always argued, it was because they knew eachother so well! Even as she tried to convince herself she knew it wasn't true. You didn't show that kind of look when you were just friends.  
>Looks that Sasuke gave Naruto when he was turned around that looked suspiciously like it was aimed at Naruto's ass.<p>

It is inevitable that if someone waits long enough for something with no results, they will get bored and frustrated. Such as the case of Naruto, who had waited patiently for three hours and was bored.  
>So it was logical that when he reached the end of his rope he would do something to get back at his sensei. So walking over to the black board he picked up the chalk and began drawing random doodles until the board was covered. When he was done he erased it, the entire colorful mess, and then propped it up on the door.<p>

So when Kakashi opened the door marginally to peek inside, he was hit squarely on the head by the messy eraser. When the cloud of dust cleared, it revealed Kakashi with rainbow hair.  
>Naruto's eye twitched before he burst into a loud fit of laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that!"<p>

"Hmm." Kakashi thought. "My first impression of you is...I hate you all." He said cheerily. "Meet on the roof in five minutes."  
>Sasuke held back a little so Sakura and Naruto went before him. Thus allowing him the perfect oppurtunity to watch his blonde's ass in action. How could something so heavenly possibly be sculpted by anything less than a God. Sasuke could only peel away his eyes when they reached the top of the stairs.<br>It was a very nice ass.

Kakashi watched his students walk over to their seats on the roof. He wasn't very impressed. An avenger. A fangirl. And a goofball. Why did he always get the crazies?  
>He rose an eyebrow when he noticed Sasuke's eyes on a position slightly lower than normal. In fact, if Kakashi didn't know any better, he'd say young Sasuke was looking very intently at Naruto's lower region.<p>

Sakura didn't notice the trajectory of Sasuke's gaze, she was too busy trying to figure out how to better her standing with their sensei so Sasuke could stay a genin.  
>That, and how to make him fall madly in love with her.<p>

Naruto, being as clueless and blind as ever, didn't notice Sasuke's gaze. He was too busy trying to keep his own eyes from wandering too far down Sasuke's sleek, hot, well-tuned-he needed to stop before he had a nose bleed.

They had the usual introductions. Though Naruto had a small mental panic attack about wether to say he liked Sasuke or Sakura.  
>Kakashi told them to meet at training ground 7 the next morning at ten. Afterwards, he left them alone to do as they wished. Which Sasuke was very glad for as it meant he could now, hopefully, reward himself for not killing the annoying pink insect.<br>Pausing long enough for Naruto to get in front of him, he allowed a small smirk as he watched his blonde's hips move seductively, following right behind.  
>Somehow, he knew today would be a good day.<p>

LC; CHAP 1 DONE!  
>Naruto; I hate you more than I hate the time it takes to cook ramen.<br>Sasuke; You didn't even do the introductions.  
>LC; That's because I want to get to the LEMONS!<p> 


	2. friends with benefits

LC; HERE IT IS!  
>Naruto &amp; Sasuke; RUN!<br>LC; *Uses Wonder Woman's lasso to tie them up.* Your not going anywhere!  
>Naruto; Please, no more yaoi!<br>LC; Blasphemy! I will make you do yaoi! Yaoi is God's magnum opis!  
>Sasuke; There is no way you'll get us to willingly do yaoi sex.<br>LC; That's why I'm going to mind wash Sasuke into raping Naruto now.  
>Both; WHAT!<br>LC; *Hypnotizes Sasuke and Naruto into kissing, making out, and then finally having sex in her bedroom.*  
>LC; Life is good. *Eats popcorn*<br>Disclaimer; They are so not mine.

Chapter 2; Again and Again.

Naruto was going to head over to Ichiraku's when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, do you want to come over to my place?" Fighting a huge blush, Naruto silently nodded and allowed himself to be led back to Sasuke's house.  
>He kept his head down, staring at Sasuke's hand, holding his own.<br>His entire face felt like it was on fire._ Sasuke_ was inviting_ him_ to his house! Maybe Sasuke did want to be in a relationship with him!

Unnoticed by the hurried Sasuke and blushing Naru, Sakura had actually been following them all the way to the Uchiha compound.  
>She wanted to find out once and for all what their relationship was. For some reason, the thought of losing Sasuke to Naruto didn't seem all that bad. If anything, she felt happy for Naruto! Why on earth would she feel like that for that loser!<br>It didn't make any sense. She loved Sasuke-kun, right?

The more she watched Naruto walking docilely behind Sasuke with that cute blush the more she felt she didn't care about Sasuke. If anything, it was a relief not to worry about impressing him.  
>She kind of liked the feeling.<p>

Still, that didn't mean she wasn't going to follow them anyway. She still wanted to be sure about her suspicions. Seemed Sasuke was rather anxious to get to his house with Naruto.  
>Naruto looked like he was blushing rather badly. Just what did Sasuke do to make NARUTO blush like Hinata? Something fishy was up and Sakura was determinned to get to the bottom of it!<p>

Sasuke closed the door behind him but left it unlocked. He didn't want to accidently scare Naruto, so he made sure his blonde could leave if he felt like it.  
>Though when Naruto was looking around he felt his manhood harden uncomfortably in his tight shorts. Sticking one hand into his pocket he desperatly tried to lower the uncooperative muscle to keep Naruto from seeing. He knew it was hopeless to fight his blush so he let it color his cheeks.<p>

Naruto hadn't really gotten a chance to look around last night of that morning. Now he did and he was amazed with how...big it seemed. Their was plenty of furniture, but it all gave off a sort of empty pulse.  
>Maybe it was living here that shoved that stick so firmly up Sasuke's ass. Naruto thought impulsively. Thus accidently turning his thoughts to the condition of Sasuke's ass.<p>

Before he could do anything about the small lump beginning to show through his pants, Naruto felt someone placing their hand on his shoulder.  
>He turned on impulse to see who it was when Sasuke's lips closed over his own, slightly open, ones. Their tongues fighting a small battle, their hands immediatly set themselves to pulling off clothes, trying not to break the kiss.<p>

Finally coming up for air, all they were wearing were their shirts. Soon those were removed as well. Sasuke reached around Naruto's waist until his hands rested on his lower back. Slowly he began kissing lower and lower. When he reached Naruto's neck he lowered his hands to squeeze his tempting ass.  
>Naruto gasped and felt his knees weaken as Sasuke began to grope deeper.<p>

Remembering what Sasuke had done last night, he began stroking the raven's cock to complete erection. Sasuke groaned, feeling his manhood harden uncontrollably.  
>That was it! He decided mentally. 'Naruto has had enough of teasing me. Revenge shall be sweet.'<br>Without even lowering them to the floor, Sasuke stuck a finger inside Naruto's opening. Hearing his dobe gasp so sexily nearly drove him over the edge.  
>But like any good predater, he waited until the perfect time to pounce. Or in this case, thrust.<p>

Using his lovely ninja strength Sasuke gently picked his dobe up and felt Naruto wrap his legs around his midsection. Thus leaving the entrance unguarded for the enemy to silently slip inside.

"Ah!" Okay, maybe not so silent. "Sasuke!" There was that blasted alarm. "Please!" Oh yes, it will be his pleasure to take away that innocence and make it his own. Truly a rare treasure, so beautiful.

Just outside the window and watching from her hiding place near some trash cans, stood Sakura. She felt something dribbling from her nose and knew it was blood but she did not care.  
>She never knew guy sex could be so...HOT! She kinda figured Naruto would be a screamer too. Oh if only she had a camera!<br>Deciding to leave before she passed out from blood loss, Sakura left the two lovers to get reaquainted after a long day.

Inside the Uchiha head house, Sasuke was busy waiting impatiently for Naruto to reveal that tempting ass. As soon as the hole was up in the air while Naruto stood on hands and knees on the couch cushions in front of him, he thrust inside the warm catacombs of Naruto.  
>Naruto squirmed at the pain of being intruded into an 'exit only' exit but managed to keep his voice just above a whimper. He felt Sasuke begin rubbing his manhood in time with his thrusts in apology, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine and distracting him from the painful intrustion.<p>

With a groan comprised of pure victorious pleasure, Sasuke came inside Naruto's hallowed halls. Like a trigger on a gun, Naruto came in his hand soon after.  
>Lying one on top of the other, they panted in a vain attempt to catch their breath.<p>

"Fuck Naruto." Sasuke breathed, summoning the strength to roll off the couch and land in a crouch. "My couch is all stained now, and we're both a mess."  
>Naruto growled under his breath about the unbelievability of a guy having sex and worrying about stains on his couch. Sasuke snickered before gathering their clothes, and directing Naruto to the shower.<p>

In the shower Naruto managed to clean away any and all traces of he and Sasuke's questionable hobby. As he climbed out, he thought over his new relationship with the teme.  
>At first they were rivals, but now what were they? Somehow it seemed more sex than love. He wasn't sure how he felt about that? Wasn't it like being used?<p>

Sasuke took his turn in the shower after Naruto climbed out. He didn't know for sure if this was love or lust, but he knew he never wanted to be alone again.  
>Somehow, it didn't seem more like lust at all. Sure, sex was great, but just being next to Naruto felt great. Maybe this was what they meant in books when they described love. Someone you were happy to just be near. No matter what your relationship was.<p>

But getting close to anyone was a risky tactic. Itachi had already once taken everything important to him away, would he do it again? He could not bear to lose Naruto, not now!  
>Not after realizing his feelings for the blonde dobe. He would not allow Itachi to hurt him! He'd get stronger to protect his blonde dobe, no matter the consequences!<p>

Since neither had anything better to do that day, Sasuke agreed to going to Ichiraku's for lunch then some training. On the walk to the ramen stand they decided to really get to know eachother.  
>That introduction with their new sensei answered absolutely no questions at all. Sasuke knew next to nothing about the blonde and the blonde knew next to nothing of the emo. So it was beneficial for both of them. Especially since there was this strange test the next day for them.<p>

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Hobby that does not include ramen?"

"Um...Training?"

"Was that a question?"

"Don't fuck with me Teme!"

"I thought you liked it?"

"Don't twist my words around!" And thus the conversation continued as such. Eventually turning into a competition to see who could come up with the best comeback.

"At least I don't have a full grown tree up my ass!" Naruto countered one stinging reprimand on his intelligence.

"Better than having cotton candy where my brain is." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh? And which brain would that be?" Naruto laughed loudly at Sasuke's blushing expression. He had walked right into that one.  
>Neither seemed to notice they had long since gone past the ramen stand and were now simply strolling through the village, providing an amusing spectacle for the people of Konoha. It looked like an old couple arguing! Needless to say most of them were betting on Sasuke.<p>

Somehow the two opposites ended up on top of the Yondaime's monument, still arguing about whatever they thought about.

"Dobe, as if you could ever be hogake. Don't you know how much paperwork that entails? You'd never be able to sit still so long." Sasuke argued somewhat childishly. Somewhat because it was actually logical and he had no visible expression other than amusement as Naruto shouted about his own defecencies few as they were.

"I will become the next Hogake! Believe it!" He vowed vervently. "And when I do you will be my little minion to do whatever I order you to!" Somehow, Sasuke doubted Naruto was thinking about dangerous missions. They took a small break from their vicious chewing-out-of-the-other's-ego to see the beautiful sunset from the viewpoint of the hogake monument.

From Sasuke's position, it looked like the sunset was illuminating Naruto. His hair looked like it was on fire, and his skin seemed to glow. It was like the sun was truly kissing him instead of the expression.  
>He felt the tightening in his pants but no way was he listening to it. He didn't wan Naruto to think this was all sex and no feeling after all. That might scare him away. Sasuke did not want that. Ever.<p>

"Wow, so pretty." It was the simple things that made Naruto happy and this everyday occurance was one of the simplest. The sunset, the whole village looked like it was all aflame, and then it got dark. So simple, so predictable. And it made him happy.

Since as a rule he never knew how any one villager would treat him on any giving day, it was nice to know that some things would stay the same no matter what happened. Even if he died, the sun would set in the exact same way it did tonight, and the next day as well.

"Hnn." Sasuke muttered, lost in the vision of heavenly beauty before him. His hands in his pocket desperatly holding down Little Sasuke as best they could. Who knew a muscle could be so uncooperative?  
>He was just glad Naruto wasn't facing him. His face wasn't red from just the sunset.<p>

"Oh don't start with that single syllable shit _now_ teme!" Naruto groaned kiddishly. "You were doing so well learning actual japanese until now!"  
>Sasuke smacked him lightly upside the head in place of a reprimand, but both knew he only did it for show. Sasuke's smile was proof of that. Today he had talked more than he had before his family's massacre. And for the first time since then, he'd been able to forget about them for more than a few hours.<br>It didn't mean he was forgetting them. It just meant he'd found something to make the pain leave for a while.

When the sun had fully set, the two seperated to return to their seperate homes. Naruto entered his apartment with some dissappointment that he did not bother concealing.  
>It had been such a nice day. Although it occured to him he had gotten neither ramen nor training. That sucked certainly. Time had just flown by while he was with Sasuke, it was like magic! He had no questions now. If this was love, it was love. But it certainly wasn't lust.<br>For now, he labeled it under friends-with-benefits.

He made some instant ramen, climbed into bed, and thought about what he'd do the next day. Pass the test, sure, but after that he was a little low on options.  
>Before he'd always had either ramen or training, no third choice. Now, he had ramen, training, sex with Sasuke, or another 'unofficial official date' with Sasuke. It seemed maybe things were looking up for him.<p>

Iruka acknowledged him, graduated him, he learned the reason behind his horribly treatment, now he was in a potential relationship with his rival.  
>It certainly was not going to be an easy life, but he had never taken the easy road before. Easy would have been either taking the punishment from the villagers or just plain leaving the village. He was better than that.<br>He'd show them, he'd show them all! He would be hogake one day! Believe it!

End of Story Now! Or At Least That Particular Chapter! HAHAHAHHAHAAA!  
>LC; Okay, not as much smut as I wanted though.<br>Naruto; Way too many lemon scenes.  
>Sasuke; I second that motion.<br>LC; I intend to have as many lemons as possible in this fic.  
>*Exchange looks*<br>Both; HAVE MERCY KAMI-SAMA! IT'S ALL HER FAULT!  
>LC; Pray for their immortal souls. If you are not near, or are too lazy, to get to a shrine, you can do this in your review.<p> 


	3. bondage

LC; Back to the SMUT!  
>Naruto; Come on, have mercy!<br>Sasuke; Do you think she even knows that that word means?  
>Naruto; It's worth a shot!<br>LC; Time to announce a pet project I'm thinking of starting!  
>Naruto; Oh no.<br>LC; You see, although it is commonly referred to in Naruto fics, I have yet to see an actual ICHA ICHA!  
>Sasuke; What do you mean?<br>LC; I mean I am planning on writing what I think may be in ICHA ICHA Paradise!  
>Naruto; You don't know any of the characters though.<br>LC; That is why I'll be using the entire Naruto cast for it!  
>Sasuke; We're doomed.<br>Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto! I do not even own a copy of ICHA ICHA! Which totally sucks, since it's so popular and all!

Chapter 3: Repitition

All of team seven met at their new training ground at five in the morning, as their sensei had instructed, to find themselves alone.

"Where is he? Don't tell me he's going to be late again!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto are you ever anything less than energetic?" Sakura yawned, lying down next to one of the poles sticking out of the ground.  
>She had brought a camera just in case she had a chance to catch some lovely guy love on film. She had told Ino about it yesterday but Ino had refused to believe it without proof. The only thing troubling her, was how to get a decent shot.<p>

"I guess not." Naruto had taken his time in answering, thus showing he had obviously thought hard on the question.

Sasuke shook his head, (Mentally of course, it would ruin his image to do it in reality) and leaned against another pole to wait for their sensei.  
>If it was anything like yesterday he had someone to add under Itachi on the People-I-will-kill list.<p>

For his credit, Naruto lasted a half hour before getting bored enough to mess with his teammates again. It must have been a new record.

"Sasuke, did you bring your ninja wire?" It was posed as a harmless question but Sasuke knew if he looked into those eyes they would be on full puppy dog mode and he would be powerless to do anything but hand over his wire.

"Find something else to play with." If only the annoying pink insect wasn't around, then he could play with Naruto. Using the ninja wire.

'Darn it! Bad Sasuke, bad! Don't think like that in public!' Whoever said mind over matter was clearly not a young, hormonal teenage boy.

"Baka, don't you have any of your own?" Sakura questioned the blonde enigma.

"I can't afford any." He pouted. Sasuke cursed himself for looking at the pout as he found his fingers dangerously close to his shuriken pouch. He had almost lost the war of the ninja wire!

Naruto of course, did find a new toy. If a six foot stick could be considered a toy.

Sasuke firmly kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, even as he felt the stick Naruto had picked up poke him in the shoulder again.  
>The stick started poking his arm when the shoulder didn't work. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Naruto walking in front of him and poked him on the forehead.<p>

"Naruto, find something else to poke." He growled. He had been up half the night thinking about what Itachi might do to Naruto that he hadn't gotten any sleep last night!

"There's nothing else here except Sakura and she'll hit me if I poke her." Naruto answered simply, flashing a foxy smile at his secret lover/rival. Besides, poking Sasuke was more fun.

At least it was until Sasuke broke his stick.

"Why'd you have to break it Teme!"

"You shouldn't have shoved it in my mouth then Dobe."

"But you weren't paying attention to me!"

"That's no reason to poke something that big into people's mouths!"

Kakashi had been listening from under the advanced genjutsu to gain a little more intel on his team. From his point behind a tree he couldn't see what was happening without revealing he was there.  
>Frankly he had no intention of doing so.<p>

He was to busy trying to figure out if the boys knew how that particular conversation sounded to someone who wasn't involved. He was so proud! Barely reaching puberty and already making innuendos!

As the two necessary hours for keeping up his reputation passed, he learned something pretty interesting. It looked like he really hadn't been just imagining things.  
>Somewhere after the hour check mark Naruto had knelt on the ground in front of Sasuke in order to doodle shapes on the dirt. This gave Sasuke the perfect viewpoint of Naruto's lower region.<p>

Kakashi just figured it made sense.

The boy had never shown interest in his fanclub. He hadn't even looked their way when he started hitting puberty. Kakashi had also heard of the infamous kiss 'accident' and wondered if maybe there was an ulterior motive to it.  
>Maybe Sasuke had been trying to hint to his fanclub that he swung the other way?<p>

He wondered if he should introduce them to ICHA ICHA Yaoi version yet or if it was still too soon. Oh well, since he wanted to meet with Iruka-chan later he may as well get this test over with.  
>Besides, judging from the twitching in Sasuke's right eyebrow, if he had to wait much longer he might rape Naruto.<p>

"Yo!" He greeted, after the smoke from his shushin had blown away in the breeze.

"Your late!" Sakura and Naruto screeched. Kakashi noticed the picture Naruto had been doodling was actually a pretty good portrait of a certain duck but emo.

"I'm sorry, you see I had to get some flowers to avoid sleeping on the couch tonight because I may have accidently said something I would regret." He apologized swiftly.  
>It was kind of true, he was planning on getting some for his romantic dinner tonight with Iruka-chan.<p>

"Now, the test you will have to pass is called the Bell Test." He held up two silver bells and a dented alarm clock.

"You will have until noon when this clock goes off to get these bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell, doesn't get lunch and will be tied to one of those pole thingies." He vaguely pointed over to the stumps shooting out of the ground.

Come to think of it, where did those things come from anyway. He was pretty sure Gai's student Lee had destroyed those things already.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell." He finished.

"But sensei, what if we hurt you?" Sakura clearly did not get the whole, genin versus ex-ANBU captain and jounin thing, did she?

"I think I'll be fine." He said, pulling out his book.

"Ready? Start." He watched as Sasuke practically dragged Naruto off to the forest and Sakura hid in the bushes nearby. Better than he had expected, but he wasn't putting it past Sasuke to just have his mind on a little alone time with Naru-chan.  
>He'd give them a few minutes alone just in case.<p>

"Ow! Sasuke why did you do that?" Naruto demanded, having landed on his rear end when Sasuke had dumped him in another clearing.

"Because Naruto, otherwise you would have gone after Kakashi with no plan whatsoever." He deadpanned. He needed to think of a way to make it so only he and Naruto were on this team.  
>It shouldn't be too hard.<p>

Sakura may have been top kunoichi but she was the worst in all physical things. Naruto only sucked at book smarts things so if he made a plan the two of them would be a team all their own.

Well, except for Kakashi of course, but he was okay since he could make them stronger.

A scream echoed through the forest and both boys instantly knew Sakura had been the originator. Naruto felt almost bad about not being there to protect her but then remembered the numerous lumps on his head he'd gotten over the years.  
>Needless to say he felt more prone to simply avoiding whatever made her scream like that.<p>

"I think if we attack at once we can distract him enough to grab the bells." Sasuke murmured, setting up traps around the clearing in case Kakashi chose to show up.

"Your better at Taijutsu, so you would probably distract him more." Naruto mumbled jealously. He didn't like to admit it but Sasuke always was better than him at everything!  
>It just wasn't fair!<p>

"Here's the plan..." Kakashi wouldn't know what hit him.

Before their plan could work, they hit a major flaw. Since the guy was a jounin, it would probably take both of them to distract him, so who would grab the bells?  
>The answer, was to be found still unconcious from the genjutsu Kakashi had used on her against a tree.<p>

"Sakura, wake up!" Naruto shook the girl's shoulder and heard her mumbled something about 'Sasuke-kun' when he did. For that, and that alone, he nearly left her on impulse.

"Sakura, Sasuke needs your help." He said wickedly before jumping back to let Sasuke, who was standing behind him, take the full brunt of the screech of surprise.

Sasuke made a mental note to punish Naruto later. No ramen for a week ought to get the message across if not outright kill the blonde altogether.  
>How could anyone eat fifteen bowls in one sitting anyway? How was he so thin under that jacket?<p>

"Sakura, get off of me, your heavy." He grunted. Being pinned down by his number one fangirl was not his idea of a good thing. If it were Naruto however, he might be willing to reconsider.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" She apologized.

"Hnn. We have a plan and we think it might work." He said, ignoring the apology in order to stop himself for reaching for the nearest pointy object.

Kakashi watched this from behind a tree and couldn't help but feel proud. Looks like there was hope left for Obito's little nephew.

The plan was simple. Naruto, thanks to his rapid healing ability and sheer speed, would go in first and pilch the book Kakashi had been reading like a bible.  
>Sasuke would follow closely behind to keep the silver haired jounin from realizing that the book was missing and to open an oppurtunity for Sakura to steal the bells. Using the element of surprise Sakura would fling a kunai to cut the wire of the bells and pick them up before retreating.<p>

It was simple, had few holes, and actually had a small chance of working if they timed it right. It failed horribly.

_LATER!_

"Why am I the one tied to the stump!" Not that he'd say it out loud, but it was because he had been able to steal Kakashi's book without him noticing. It was an insult to his mad shinobi skills!

"Someone had to be tied up." He said nonchalantly, inspecting his precious for damage. He needed this to get new ideas for bedroom activities with Iruka-chan later! It had to be in meant condition for that!

"Well, you seemed to have gotten the true meaning of the test fairly quickly." He said overly cheerful.

"You all pass, I'll see you tomorrow at seven in the morning at the bridge for your first mission." He poofed out of existence, leaving the three new genin to celebrate.

Sakura 'left' to go brag to Ino-pig, leaving Sasuke and Naruto all alone with Naruto still tied to a stump thingy. She peeked from behind a tree and held her camera at the ready.  
>All she needed were a few pictures.<p>

"Sasuke, untie me!" How could he do that when Naruto looked so cute with that pout and his arms pinned above his head like that?

"No, I think I like it better this way." Only the knees and feet were tied down so the removal of pants wouldn't be too difficult.

"Teme, we are not doing that here!" They were alone, Kakashi had gone to the trouble of tying him up already, and he had the balls to say no? He didn't kill the pink insect even though he really wanted to, he deserved a reward!

"Why not?" Red looked cute on him, Sasuke needed to find other ways to make Naruto blush more often.

"TEME!" All he did was lift up his shirt a little, no big deal. Besides, he wasn't all to sure about doing it standing up against a big piece of wood just yet. What if Naruto got splinters?

"Dobe, If you won't shut up I'll have to occupy your mouth." He hadn't had ramen yet today had he? So would it still taste like ramen or something else?

"Don't you Da-MMM!" A flash went unnoticed by the two kissing lovers as Sakura crept off with her prize.

Yes! Proof of the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto! Ino-pig was going to eat her words!

END OF CHAPTER NOW GO AWAY!  
>LC; Alright, not as much smut as I would have liked but enough to get by.<br>Naruto; Too much if you ask me.  
>Sasuke; I would have preferred another sex scene.<br>LC; Yeah, so would I. However that might turn Sakura into an even bigger stalker followed by other girls once they saw the hotness of yaoi love.  
>Naruto; Your both perverts!<br>LC; The majority of people in your life are perverts you know.  
>Naruto; I'm cursed! LC gave me the dirty curse!<p> 


	4. iruka and kakashi

LC; Time for more SMUT!

Naruto; Apparently a lot of readers want the bondage scene back.

Sasuke; So LC decided to lengthen the last scene by a bit.

LC; So I hope your all happy cause I know I am!

Naruto; Geez, you need to get a life. Go get your own and leave us alone!

LC; Dude, while I like sex, I mean who doesn't, I still enjoy reading about other people having it.

Naruto; Nani?

Sasuke; She means she likes reading about yaoi sex.

LC; Exactly. Took the words right out of my mouth.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. Then I would buy Sasuke too and set them up to date.

Chapter 4: Seconds

Naruto did try for a minute to wage war on the intruder in his mouth but soon the soft hands rubbing his stomach and creeping higher left their mark.  
>He moaned into the kiss, deepening it as best he could tied up to a stump.<p>

Sasuke smirked around the kiss as he took a short break from rubbing Naruto's stomach to unzip his pants while he was distracted.  
>The bright blue boxers followed the orange pants down, losing the war against gravity.<p>

"Sas-Sasuke." Naruto panted as their lips seperated for a quick breather.

"Yeah dobe?" Sasuke taunted him, sliding one hand along his member and another gripping the back of the blonde's head as the pulled in for another kiss.

Naruto growled a little as he felt the teasing touches on his member. With his hands tied up like this he couldn't do anything but that wasn't the bad part.  
>The bad part was he was enjoying this but if Sasuke knew that he'd do it again. Naruto had no wish to have sex every night while tied to a stump.<p>

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt up but didn't take it off. Like he could with Naruto's hands tied up like that.  
>So he settled for using it to cover his lover's eyes. Besides, he was already tied up, why not blind folded too.<p>

"T-Teme!" Naruto gasped as he felt the withering touches of Sasuke's hands on his sides going lower and lower until they hit the jack pot.

Sasuke rolled his tongue around the tip of Naruto's member, revelling in the excited moans he got in return.  
>Just hearing those sounds, something so rare, coming from Naruto of all people turned him on. Taking another breath of air, he dived in, taking the member whole into his mouth.<p>

It was slightly uncomfortable, almost making him gag. But he did like the taste of Naruto's sennin so it was worth it.  
>He made small humming noises in the back of his throat, knowing it would kick Naruto off. Sure enough he felt the body in front of him wiggling a little, trying to find leverage to thrust.<p>

He slapped that oh so tempting ass to show who was in charge and shivered when he heard the whimper coming from the blonde's covered face.  
>He was certain under that black undershirt his blonde was red all over.<p>

"Sasuke, I-I'm going to-Ah!" Sasuke was ready as Naruto released in his mouth. Naruto felt his legs weakening and suddenly found himself thankful for the ropes holding him up.  
>He might have fallen on top of Sasuke otherwise.<p>

By now Sasuke's own length had hardened and he was far from satisfied. Using a spare kunai he cut through the ropes around Naruto's legs before removing his clothes as fast as he can.

In a tree, just within earshot of the two lovers, Kakashi stood. He had his Icha in his hands but all his focus came from the training area behind him.  
>Either those two had practice or Sasuke was just naturally talented, he mused. Chuckling to himself and anticipating a meeting with Iruka-chan, he shunshined away.<p>

He arrived at the academy, where Iruka had just finished all his paperwork and had cleared off his desk.  
>Kakashi's arrival was silent, and unseen despite the smoke, a testament to his shinobi skills. Slowly, he crept forward on the chunin's turned back.<p>

Iruka squeaked when he felt Kakashi's strong arms encircling his wry waist. He moaned a little before tilting his head to give the jounin better access to his neck.  
>He felt the grateful suckling in return and just knew there would be a purple hickey there in the morning.<p>

"Your late Kashi-kun." Iruka sighed, knowing their pattern.

"I'm sorry." He was the only one Kakashi would apologize to about his lateness. Iruka was the only one who had his heart wrapped around their little finger.  
>He was the only one that could make him feel like this.<p>

"What kept you this time?" Iruka asked, reaching on arm back and running his hair through the soft silver locks.  
>In retaliation Kakashi stuck his still gloved hand up his shirt and past his vest, making sensual little circles all the way. Iruka couldn't hold back that throaty moan if he'd tried.<p>

"Seems Naruto and Sasuke are closer than they appear." He answered cryptically, smiling behind his mask.

"Really? About time." Iruka sighed, he'd been watching the sparks fly the whole time they were in the academy. It had been getting rather annoying but he didn't blame Naruto for being innocent.  
>He blamed Sasuke of course, for messing with his little brother.<p>

"Now, they gave me a good idea and I want to try it out." Kakashi said suddenly, his voice taking on a rather naughty tone.

"Kashi-kun, what are you planning?" He tried to sound suspicious and angry but it was harder than it looked when a gloved hand had slid down his pants and was just lingering outside his boxers.

"Just a little experiment." Kakashi muttered, preparing a one handed shunshin that took them to his apartment.

At the Yamanaka flower shop, the entire Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub was gathered looking at a picture that would forever change their lives.

"I gotta say forehead, I thought you were joking." Ino stammered, drooling over the picture. What was it about guy love that seemed so hot.

"Why couldn't you get any other shots?" Another member asked. The kiss was wonderful, especially at the angle it was taken, but shouldn't there be more.

"I was afraid Sasuke-kun might find me so as soon as the flash went off I high tailed it out of there." Sakura admitted, holding her prized possession above their heads.

"Now to business. Are we going to change the name of the fanclub to the SasuNaru fanclub or not?" She asked them all.

A vote was passed and though another name was briefly considered, it was also quickly expunged.  
>Sakura was made president since she was the one who owned the photographic evidence. She was now in charge of setting up watch schedules so more pictures and maybe videos could be taken.<p>

"Ami, by now they are either still at the training ground or headed to Sasuke's house. You go out and radio in their position." She ordered, looking very much the drill seargent if not for the pink dress.

"Lilo, you should stake out Naruto's apartment, just in case they mix it up." A black haired young asian nodded and set off.

"On Mondays Ino, you will tail them from six to noon. I will watch them from noon to six." The blonde nodded, accepting her orders.

"On Tuesdays-" The meeting continued unhindered.

END OF THE CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SEX!

LC; Okay, now I got the bondage scene in!

Naruto; Why can't you just have the fanclub disband or something?

Sasuke; Yeah, I've had enough of being stalked by them.

LC; Well I just want to make sure there is something funny in this thing.

Kakashi; Why couldn't you have gone further with Ruka-chan and me?

LC; Because, you are only supporting characters. Maybe next time.


	5. accidental

LC; I have thought long and hard and have made a decision.

Naruto; She's not just focusing on sasunaru, she'll be doing others.

Sasuke; Karuka, kibashino, shikaneji, that sort of thing.

LC; Maybe some GaaKank later too.

Naruto; Great, more Yaoi!

Sasuke; What is with this obsession of yours?

LC; I've even done research so I know a little more about gay love than before!

Naruto; Oh, well that's the opposite of good.

LC; To the smut!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. I don't own ICHA ICHA either, just so you know.

Chapter 5: Another Helping.

With Kakashi and Iruka, Kakashi had taken them to his home. Once the smoke had settled, the removal of clothes happened all too quickly.  
>Kakashi was a master at knowing just what to touch to get his target as hot and bothered as possible. Iruka was responding quite well to his slight touches.<p>

"Kakashi." Iruka groaned as Kakashi stopped his menstruations over his member to pick him up and carry him to the bedroom.

"What are you planning?" He panted suspiciously.

"Just an experiment." Kakashi said, discarding his last article of clothing, his mask, save for his hitaite.

Using his jounin speed, he whipped out some rope he always kept stored under the bed and used it to tie Iruka's hands to the dashboard, above his head.  
>Kakashi had to admit, it did look rather tempting. Allowing his lips to twitch up into a smirk, he quickly swept up Iruka's lips before he could regain the breath to protest.<p>

"Ruka you look so good right now." He sighed, panting a little and letting his eyes roam down the spread eagled body.

"K-Kashi." Iruka gasped, feeling his boyfriend take in his entire member. He shivered and gasped as he felt those teeth graze over his skin so softly.  
>He knew one wrong move though could leave scars though, from those impossibly sharp teeth. Still it felt so good when he made that vibrating movement with his throat.<p>

"Kashi!" He gasped, bucking once before being flipped over.

"I'm not letting you cum just yet." Kakashi said, eyeing that piece of ass sticking up in the air.

"S-Stop teasing Kashi and untie me!" Iruka growled, feeling the roving hand rubbing his throbbing balls. First one, then the other.  
>Damnit, only Kakashi knew how sensitive he was down there.<p>

"But it looks so good." Kakashi whined, lowering himself down to lie nearly paralell over Iruka.

After finishing torturing his boyfriend's balls, he moved to another ticklish area. Iruka's hips bucked again when he felt Kakashi pinch one nipple.

"Stop teasing." Iruka begged, feeling light headed and breathless. He didn't want to admit it, but this feeling of being totally at Kakashi's mercy was a great turn on.

"Suck." Iruka took the fingers prodding at his lips eagerly, knowing what they would soon be used for.  
>Kakashi now was stimulating Iruka's member, keeping it big and hard, but knowing just when to stop before he could cum. He rather enjoyed this part, but he knew he'd enjoy the next one even better.<p>

Kakashi, after his fingers being suffeciently lubed, stuck one inside the twitching hole leading to Ruka's rectum.  
>Iruka gave a momentary pained grasp before he was distracted by Kakashi's remaining fingers running over his balls. As another finger was added, he began a scissoring motion to stretch the skin further.<p>

"Ah!" Iruka cried as he felt the third one slip in and out and the fingers begin to thrust together in time.

He reached his climax and this time Kakashi let him cum all in his own hand. Kakashi allowed himself a smirk since Ruka couldn't see it before placing his throbbing member at the waiting hole.

"K-Kashi, hurry and put it in already!" Iruka ordered breathlessly. His knees were still shaking from his climax.  
>He couldn't see it, and he had no proof, but he just <em>knew <em>Kakashi was smirking as he pushed his dick into Iruka's asshole.

"Ah! Kakashi!" Iruka moaned as he felt the thick heat between his cheeks brush against something during their little pacing.  
>Kakashi knew what he had hit alright and began aiming for that spot on purpose. Iruka always was a screamer.<p>

The two came again fairly quickly and Kakashi finally got around to untying his lover. The two lay under the covers, catching their breath.

"Up for round two Ruka?" All he got was a groan in response.

As Iruka and Kakashi slept, Iruka dreamt of the day they met. It was right after Kakashi's first jounin mission, and he was at the memorial stone, staring at Obito's name.  
>Iruka had been going there to pay tribute to his grandfather, like he did every year, when he saw the young jounin there.<p>

"Are you visiting a lost relative too?" Iruka remembered asking so innocently, even if his tone was turned down, in response to his mourning.

"A friend." Kakashi answered, his voice hoarse.

Iruka laid down the flowers he had brung and rubbed his finger across his grandfather's name. He had been a great shinobi, making jounin, but his life was cut short in the early days of the war.

"A lot of loved ones have been lost to this war." He remembered muttering, barely aware of the words falling from his lips.

"The funny thing is, I didn't consider him a friend until moments before he died." Kakashi responded, almost mechanically.

Iruka turned around from the stone then to see his one blood shot eye and ruffled clothes. It looked like he hadn't moved an inch.  
>There were bandages over his left eye, it looked like he had recently lost it.<p>

"You know it's alright to miss them, but when you spend hours here, that's when I'm sure they would draw the line." Kakashi looked directly at him then, stunned.

"I don't think the dead would want us to stop living, even for a moment, to just stare at a name carved into stone. Not even their names." The last part was barely a whisper, and as he looked down now, he could see the most recent name.

"Obito Uchiha? I remember seeing him in the year ahead of mine. I always thought his excuses were so funny." He got up to go then, ready to leave this older boy alone to his thoughts.

As he had walked past Kakashi though, the jounin had reached out and tried to pull him back, to stop him from leaving.  
>Iruka had been surprised and had started turning to see what he wanted when he saw Kakashi slip on the wet grass. The end result was one that had left the two blushing. Their lips touched.<p>

IN THE END I KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE AND THOUGH I TRIED IT ALL FELL APART!

LC; There you folks have it, more smut and even a back story!

Naruto; Wasn't it his parents that died?

LC; Yeah, but they aren't dead yet. Remember, Minato is still alive in that flashback.

Sasuke; I get it, since they died in the Kyubi attack and it hasn't happened yet...

Naruto; They were still alive then!

LC; Now your on to something!


	6. desserts

LC; Time for a new chappy full of smuttyness!

Naruto; Yay...

Sasuke; Woo...

LC;...What's up with you? Need a tampon?

Both; STFU!

LC; Then stop pouting! Only I can do that! And only when I realize the gravity of the fact I will never own you!

Disclaimer; I do not own them, as previously stated above.

Chapter 6; Desserts.

In a way life continued as usual for the many teams, save for the new and exciting D-ranked missions they were now assigned.  
>Most days Naruto and Sasuke relieved their tensions by going on little dates or meeting at one of their homes for a round of sex. But let's leave alone team seven for now. Let's instead turn our attention to a lesser known team.<p>

Perhaps team eight would do for our sexual needs?

Currently the three man team had just complete another mission and had been given the rest of the day off. Hopefully they'd get a C-ranked one soon but Kiba certainly wasn't holding his breath.

"Yeah right, that stupid chunin will have us cleaning streets till we're thirty!" The newly minted genin complained to a Hinata only half listening.  
>She had heard it a million times befor and had more or less learned it was better to smile and nod.<p>

Shino was walking slightly behind the two. When Hinata went right instead of continueing straight with them on her way home, it was just him and Kiba.  
>If Shino was honest with himself, he knew he held feelings for Kiba. Whenever he was near Kiba his kikai bugs would buzz similar to that of his mother's and father's in each other's presences.<p>

He just wasn't as sure about how to continue.

Kiba turned around to drag Shino into another conversation about boring D-ranks when he tripped, ironically on his own dog, and fell backwards.  
>With his head tilted the way it was and Shino so directly behind him, the inevitable of course happened.<p>

Shino was stunned. He had seen what happened and though he didn't make an effort to stop it, he wasn't sure if he should like it either.  
>Obviously it had been an accident that no doubt would remain a secret the two would take to their graves. It was only logical.<p>

Kiba on the other hand was getting a little hot under the collar. He hastily pulled away and tried thinking of something to say that would blow it away until his brain over loaded.  
>It was only with smoke pouring from his ears and a 'out of order' sign hanging from his brain that he made a few realizations.<p>

1) Shino tasted similar to his mom's blue berry pancakes sans syrup.  
>2) His Kikai bugs were buzzing louder than ever before.<br>3) and of course, that he didn't really regret it.

As it were, the two ended up standing in silence for quite some time before one of them could formulate a complete sentence.

Shino was one of those people who thought before he spoke. He never made an impulsive decision in his life and preferred staying in the background to watch events unfold.  
>Which might be why Kiba was so shocked when he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and his lips were again connected to that of the stoic bug user.<p>

Stunned and brain dead as he might be, Kiba could at least recognize his emotions. He always knew why he was happy, if he was angry, what caused his sadness, and he knew what familial love felt like, love for the pack.  
>This was the first time he ever felt real love, and it took a moment to seperate it from lust. But he had already felt lust, this wasn't it.<p>

Shino, in a rare act of agression, pushing the dog user up against a wall and deepened the kiss. Tugging on the bottom lip and asking for entrance.  
>Kiba, despite his bluntness, was unfamiliar with intimacy so it was with hesitation that conceded to Shino's more expierienced hands in being dragged into a dark alley way and getting undressed.<p>

"Sh-Shino." Kiba gasped as he felt slender hands removing his last layer of clothing, the only thing between the bulge and the cool air.

Shino was already without even the barest of clothing, though his glasses remained fixated on his nose.  
>He found himself vaeguly surprised when he saw how Kiba's personality radically changed. Where before he was brash and always confident, he now found the unruly boy shy and <em>very <em>responsive to his teasing touches.

"S-stop teasing damn it!" Kiba cursed. Of all the rotten luck that dogs were so horny. Shino probably thought he was acting like a slut or something.

"Did you know you look almost docile when you blush? Of course you didn't." Shino replied, taking his lips again and slipping his tongue inside the moist cavern.  
>By now both boy's were hard enough and Shino was busy trying to distract Kiba from the soon to be painful protrusion.<p>

Despite Shino's best efforts Kiba cried out in pain when the first finger was inserting. Hearing such a noise coming from the loud boy's mouth almost made Shino lose all pretense of control but he held stead fast.

"It won't hurt so much after I find that spot." Shino assured him, experimentally adding another finger before searching for that elusive spot.

When Shino hit it, Kiba thought for sure that he had died and gone to doggy heaven. He was seeing stars and did not want Shino to stop.  
>Shino had definitely noticed the reaction and touched that spot again to make sure he was right before going faster and hitting it harder.<p>

"Ah! AH!" Kiba gasped. Damn, he felt like the bitch. He felt like a bitch in heat. What was worse, is that it turned him on even more.  
>It didn't help that Shino's slightly musty scent, (Gotten no doubt from never taking that damned jacket off), was really setting him off. He could already feel the pressure starting to build.<p>

Shino's own manhood was starting to pulse painfully so he decided to speed it up a little. He pulled out his fingers and noted with satisfaction how Kiba's ass, hung in the air like that, seemed to try to suck them back in and how Kiba himself whimpered.  
>Without any further urging than that noise, he positioned himself at the entrance and looked to Kiba for permission.<p>

They were about to take the final leap and he wanted to make sure this was alright.

After entering the catacombs, neither boy could find the strength to force themselves to slow. Shino reached around and began pumping Kiba's cock in time with his thrusts, and it wasn't long till both climaxed.

END OF THE CHAPTER SO SORRY TO END THE SMUT BUT YOU KNOW HOW IT IS!

LC; Yes...Just yes.

Naruto; This is great! You can do them instead of us!

Sasuke; I hate to say it but I agree wholeheartedly with Naruto.

LC; And leave behind the pairing with the most promises of turbulations? NEVER!

Naruto; It was worth a shot.


	7. Repeat

LC; SMUT SMUT SMUT! *Loses conrol and glomps Sasuke*

Sasuke; Gah! Woman get off me!

LC; More smut now! Yay!

Naruto; Geez, are you horny or something?

LC;...Actually that's true. I've been reading hot lemons all day now.

Naruto; And you have ideas for us now? Shit.

LC; Naru-chan! Language! Children might read this!

Sasuke; This is the equvilant of a porn novel and you worry kids might read it?

Naruto;...

LC; You raise a good point.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naru-chan or any of the pairings I put the characters into. So leave me alone to masturbate to my own work...I'm serious. Go away.

Chapter 7; Repeat.

It was a lazy afternoon in the hot Konoha village. Neji had just finished his team training and had decided to move to another ground and continue with more gentle fist training.  
>He had gone a little ways away from his area when he found a sleeping shinobi lying in the next ground he came across.<p>

The shinobi was younger, most likely a genin, and had his hair up in a pine apple shaped pony tail. Judging from the symbol on his sleeve, which Neji could barely make out, this was a Nara.

Normally Neji would simply keep moving to another area but quite frankly he didn't want to. For one, he was tired, and sore from the training he had just undergone. Second, something about the sleeping teen bothered him.

Maybe it was the fact the sleeping boy was sleeping outside, where anyone could find him. Maybe it was the fact some of his hair had fallen free of the tie and was framing his face quite nicely. Or perhaps it was the fact that when he shifted in his sleep his shirt and chain mail slipped a ways down his shoulder.

Whatever it was, Neji found himself kneeling in front of the sleeping Nara boy, just looking. The boy muttered something, too quietly for Neji to hear, and he moved a little closer to try and catch a few syllables.

It was completely unintentional, but the boy seemed to feel the invading presence and bolted awake, causing an unfortunate accident.  
>Their lips met in a softer manner than an accidental fall would generally allow and it was a full twenty seconds before either boy pulled away. Shikamaru counted.<p>

The blushing boys jumped apart, or as far apart as they could get when one was already leaning against a tree and the other had somehow landed between the first's legs.

"S-Sorry man, you startled me. Troublesome." The formerly sleeping boy stuttered. Normally stuttering of any kind brought up unwanted thoughts of his weaker cousin, but right now all Neji could think of was that the blush lighting the boy's face was rather alluring.

"No problem, I should have announced my presence better. I was merely attempting to wake you. I'm Neji Hyuga by the way." To the untrained ears his voice didn't sound bothered or embarrassed in any way, to a Hyuga that was almost as bad as stuttering. Almost.

"Shikamaru Nara." The boy coughed out.

Shikamaru himself was having a difficult time looking anywhere but at the mysterious Neji Hyuga who had disturbed his nap.  
>On one hand, it wasn't all that surprising since the boy had a strange appearance and had as previously mentioned disturbed his nap. On the other, being caught staring at a mysterious boy was not very high on his list of things to do and the blush crawling on his cheeks was damned troublesome.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity, Neji shifted enough for Shikamaru to retrieve his legs and stand up against the tree.  
>Neji reacted by standing as well and found another note worthy characteristic about the boy.<p>

"Is that a birth mark on your shoulder?" Shikamaru looked down at his left shoulder and sure enough, his sleeve had slipped down far enough to reveal his cloud shaped birth mark that had adorned his skin since as long as he could remember. One of the reasons he liked cloud watching so much.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." He answered nonintelligently. To call the lazy boy surprised when he felt himself being pushed back against the bark of the tree and his lips captured again would be an understatment.

But pushing the obviously stronger boy off would be just too damn troublesome.

Neji, slightly excited by the lack of resistence, pushed a little harder and brought his body to bear on the younger boy.  
>Shikamaru involuntarily gasped when he felt Neji grind against his package and felt a wet appendage sneak between his lips and twist around his own tongue.<p>

Shikamaru's eyes closed and a quiet moan escaped him as he felt the older boy grinding against him a little harder.  
>Troublesome, he could feel both himself and Neji getting harder and it was driving the lazy boy insane.<p>

"Ah. S-Stop." Shikamaru tried, pulling his head up to get a few precious breaths of air. They had to stop before this grew into something way too troublesome to think about.

"You don't sound very convincing." Neji retorted, slightly breathless himself. Damn, more hair had fallen from the tie and it was making the boy look, dare he think it, _fuckable._

"Troublesome! If we get caught it'll be all over the village in no time at all." He tried to reason.

"Guess we'll have to be quiet." Neji told him. He didn't want to stop now, not with the Nara so close and their cocks already putting little tents into their pants.

Shikamaru shivered when he felt one of Neji's hands drifted up his shirt and the Hyuga knew he'd won. They were both ninja, both adults in this world, they were of the age of consent.

Neji chose to take it slow and map out all the parts of the young Nara's body that made the boy shiver and gasp in pleasure.

_**READ THIS PLEASE! I HAVE GOTTEN REQUESTS FOR YURI NOW BUT I REQUIRE SEX SCENES!**_

LC; Okay now. Listen carefully. I can not write Yuri sex scenes but people are asking for yuri.

Naruto; So she's decided to solve this problem by asking you, the reader, for donations.

Sasuke; Write up a scene and send it to her, you might be chosen.

LC; If you are chosen you win the choice of a new kinky scene! And Pairing!

Naruto; Do you want more bondage? Rape maybe? Tentacles? Get chosen and have your pick!

Sasuke; Don't forget, you also get to choose which pairing will get the honor of your wet dream.

LC; So send in your yuri sex scenes today!


	8. retry

LC; SMUT! I didn't get to the smut in time last chapter but I'll make up for it this time!

Naruto; Also, this chapter is special because it's in honor of Thanksgiving.

Sasuke; Basically, she is adding that Yuri sex scene. Ew.

LC; I know Uchiha, you are only interested in raping Naru-chan. Bear with us. It's gross for me too.

Sasuke; I do not want to rape Naruto!

LC; Keep telling yourself that babe.

Naruto; You realize that your rent is overdue, your new bf appears to be cheating, and writing is the last thing on your mind so overall your life sucks right now. Right?

LC;...I reject your reality and substitute it with my own!

Naruto; What does that even mean?

LC; I don't know. Either I'm very optimistic, or very delusional.

Sasuke; Let's go with optimistic. Less emotional scars that way.

LC; Agreed!

Disclaimer; Does it appear I own them? If it does, please answer the following question. What color is the sky in your world?

Chapter 8; Retry!

Neji pushed Shikamaru down until they were both sitting down, him leaning over the younger boy and pushing him into the log of the tree.

Shika groaned as one of Neji's hands brushed against the fabric of his jeans, kneading his ass with those strong hands.  
>Neji, encouraged by that action, began layering kisses down the boy's neck before pausing. Shikamaru was wearing far too much clothing to be properly ravished and he would not stand for that.<p>

"Undress." Was that really his voice? It sounded much huskier than usual. He had lost his control so absolutely in a few short minutes, so who could blame him?

"Troublesome." Shika groaned, pulling off his clothes faster than his lazy stature and previous statement would make one expect. Neji pounced upon the freshly revealed skin, sucking on one spot in the crook of the boy's neck until a nice bruise had formed.

"Neji!"

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in Konoha!_

Ino moaned as the hands rubbed deeply into her back

Ino moaned as the hands rubbed deeply into her back. She needed this dearly. Her muscles were terribly sore after a torrid practice in the morning. She had been thrown and prodded beyond anything imaginable. Asuma-sensei could be a drill seargent when he wanted to be. Coming to here was the best choice she made to date.

She laid on the bed in only her panties, with a towel under her. Warm oil drizzled on her milky white skin as smooth palms rubbed the lubricant in.

Mmm the prodding and pulling of her tense muscles...it felt so good. She arched her back as elbows smoothed out the knots.

"How's this feeling?" asked Sakura as she worked. Her mother had taught her the art of massage but this was really the first time she did it on anyone but her mother. The fact it was her one time friend, long time rival, and they were not fighting, was a bonus.

"So good, please don't stop." Sighed Ino as she turned her face.

"Kami, Ino-bunta you are so stressed. Every muscle is pulled taunt. You shouldn't have waited this long- you could have hurt yourself."

"I know I'm sorry. Did you know Asuma-sensei was evil?"

"You may have mentioned it. Listen I'm going to have to go lower, it that okay?"

"Yeah, anything you want…just… don't stop."

Sakura laughed as she poured some more aromatic oil into her palms. She rubbed it into Ino's lower back, slowly digging the end of her palm into the muscles. In concentric circles, she worked her way lower. The muscle right above her buttocks was wound tight. Climbing onto the bed, Sakura straddled Ino as she sought a better vantage point at which to work. Leaning her body weight onto her palms, she applied more pressure.

Ino moaned; it felt so good. Though, the pendulous like surge of pressure and then release was caused her pelvis to rub against the bed. She hid her blush bravely as she tried to hide what Sakura was doing to her.

Sakura meanwhile, was watching Ino's bottom sensually gyrating against the bed in rhythm with her massage. It smooth expanse of Ino's skin and the subtle rubbing of Ino's perfect bottom against her inner thighs was making her excited as well, though she hid it as well. Swallowing any trepidtion and forcing herself to move on instinct, Sakura slid her hands into Ino's underwear and started groping and massaging her butt cheeks.

Ino buckled as the sensations in her loins intensified as Sakura's hands gripped her skin. She wasn't sure what was going on but it felt amazing. Almost as though her hands had minds of their own, one reached up and began massaging her breasts while the other crept down to her nether mound.

Encouraged by Ino's actions, Sakura pulled her underwear all the way down and slid her fingers along the lips of Ino's vagina. Ino moaned as Sakura's finger inserted and slowly moved in and out.

"S-Stop Sakura!" Ino gasped, trying to regain control of herself.

"Doesn't it feel good down there Ino?" Sakura asked huskily. Ino groaned at the sound. She couldn't fight it, it was too good!

Pulling out her finger slowly, Sakura huskily commanded, "Turn around, so I can do the front."

Ino turned around, such that she was still straddled by Sakura. Her lips were parted and eyes glazed as her lightly massaged her own breasts.

Sakura looked at Ino's body and was turned on even more at the sight of Ino fondling her own breast. She splayed her fingers on the platinum blonde haired woman's torso and slowly dragged them up and down. The traveled lower, massaged her inner thighs and then began their ascent upward. Rubbing Ino's sex with her left hand, Sakura laid over Ino and roughly kissed her parted lips, as her other hand groped her breast.

Ino gyrated on instinct against Sakura's hand until she reached her first orgasm. Her hands moved under Sakura's shirt, pulling it out and over her head. Flipping them both, Ino's naked body sat on top of Sakura's. She unhooked the front of Sakura's bra and greedily suckled on the pert breasts. The pink haired woman arched her back and moaned aloud. Ino's hot cavern enveloping her felt incredible.

Sliding her pink tongue down Sakura's torso, Ino pulled the woman's short shorts and panties own in one swipe. Pink curls were now on display as the lips glistened with natural lubricant. She spread the other woman's legs and parted her lips. Liking the outside first, she then plunged her tongue in and began lapping up all of the juices. Sakura went crazy from the sensation. Panting, she furiously rubbed at her breasts and pushed her pelvis into Ino's lower face.

Ino knew one thing, Sakura was definitely not a virgin in things such as this. The book worm may have even planned this whole evening out.

Ino made quick and fast darts in and out of Sakura's sex until her first orgasm flooded her tunnel again.

Ino then rearranged their positions such that their sexes rubbed against each other. Both lithe women gyrated in unison against each other. Sounds of wet skin slamming against each other and moans resonated through the apartment.

After each orgasmed, they disentangled themselves and then laid on the bed facing each other.

Sakura trailed her hands around Ino's breast and then began suckling.

It was going to be a long night.

DA END HAZ CUM YOU NO GOOD SON OF A JACKEL! SO GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!

LC; I felt like getting violent in the farewell thingie above.

Naruto; And apparently like degrading your grammar.

LC; Do you have any idea what that sentence means?

Naruto; No, it was on this little card I read.

LC; Sasuke, did you give this to him?

Sasuke; Maybe.


	9. return

LC; Ew.

Naruto; Was putting up and editting that yuri scene really that bad?

LC; It's just ew.

Sasuke; How do you think we feel when you put up yaoi?

LC; Yeah but your anime characters. No one really gives a damn how you feel.

Naruto; And people care about you?

LC; Of course! If I'm not feeling up to it because of yuri then I can't update! Then they get sad and commit suicide!

Naruto; Your actually early in your update for this though.

LC; True, but the next fic I update is called Blue Jay. It takes a while for me to finish that one.

Sasuke; So your just getting this out of the way?

LC; Pretty much!

Disclaimer; I do not own them! At all!

Chapter 9; Return.

Shikamaru panted and moaned at appropriate intervals as the mysterious Neji Hyuga continued to do unspeakable things with his mouth. Dear Kami, who knew a man's nipple was so sensitive! He made a mental note to look back on that later.

Neji's white eyes were half lidded and pleasure seemed to eminate from them. His left hand was tweaking the Nara's nipple while his right was running slowly down the boy's side, causing goose bumps to appear.  
>The Nara's shiver was very well recieved.<p>

By now the bump in his pants though was crying for attention. Little Neji was very impatient and demanded attention_ now god__**damnit!**_

Neji appeased the appendage by removing both their pants and moving his right hand down to Shika's puckered entrance.

Shikamaru tensed when he felt the pressure of a single, moist finger pushing against a strict 'exit' only hole. On the one hand, it would be troublesome to get Neji to stop here. On the other, it might be equally troublesome if they went any farther. Heck, the whole situation was troublesome! How did he get himself into this mess!

He was distracted from his thoughts by the afore obsessed-over finger going for the dive. He gasped in pain. If this is just a finger, what the heck would the real deal feel like? So troublesome!

Neji noticed his partner's uncomfort and tried to distract the boy by using his other hand to brush against Shikamaru's manhood. The moment of tenseness vanished and a moan was emitted as a reward for his action. Shikamaru appeared to be very sensitive.

Shikamaru was stunned. Or as stunned as one could be when they kept moaning and wriggling, trying to get more friction against their fucking cock. Yes, he was so stunned he thought curses without even noticing. It was very troublesome.

His entire thinking process, one that had been the bane of his lazy existence, had ground to a complete and utter halt. He didn't think at all beyond trying to get Neji's hands to move faster. God had given him both a brain and a penis but he only had enough blood to run one at a time. His penis won.

"Fuck." He panted, barely aware of anything beyond those hands of Neji's. Now that he could concentrate on it, hadn't there been just one finger in his ass a minute ago? Because he was certain that was three fingers now.

Neji meanwhile, began to twist his fingers around. He knew, from reading the lips of an older Hyuga talking of his sex escapades, that the prostrate should be a great way to make the uke stop thinking and plead for mercy.

His fingers brushed something and the body underneath him tensed him, shaking slightly, not even drawing breath. He brought his eyes up to see Shikamaru's face and deliberatly touched the spot again.

Shikamaru's eyes were closed so tightly he wondered if they'd ever be able to open again. His mouth was slightly open but he wasn't breathing, at least noticably. The blush over his face was very alluring and Neji found himself leaning a little closer. When his fingers touched that spot again, harder this time, he felt more than saw Shika bite his lip.

Neji kissed the lip, which had bravely kept from being split open. His kiss wasn't gentle, but it was almost apologetic.

Shika's entire mental capability had dwindled down to about three words._ Fuck me, __**now!**_ It was like a mantra in his head but the connection between brain and mouth had been severed. He couldn't say the thing he wanted most! Troublesome!

"Fuck!" That seemed to be all he could say and he just hoped Neji got the hint and got it over with already. If that bastard kept teasing him by touching that spot he was going to go crazy.

Neji, thankfully, took the hint and removed his hands. Shika vainly put a hand over his own mouth to stop the moan of loss from escaping. Neji smirked again before positioning himself. He moved in slowly, as though expecting the Nara to start cursing at him and telling him to fucking stop. He wasn't sure he could do that at this point.

Oh it hurt, Shikamaru would attest to this fact if ever anyone dared bring that topic up. But the pain could be ignored and he did so. Instead focusing on the amazing feeling of being _full_. Not, I-Just-Had-A-Huge-Meal full, but a different kind. One he wasn't even sure he could describe. It just made him feel full.

Neji groaned. He knew the boy would be tight from the resistence his fingers met, he just hadn't known how much that closeness could drive his dick crazy.  
>He wasn't sure how he could even hope to hold out, but found himself thrusting in and out quickly anyway. He didn't care how long it lasted, it felt good and that's all that matters.<p>

Shikamaru had to fight very hard to keep from thrashing in open ecstacy. Neji had great aim, that was for sure. His dick though, was being too troublesome. It kept throbbing and he knew why. No one was keeping the poor thing occupied.

Well, it wasn't like his hands were tied behind his back and he sure as hell wasn't going to beg for Neji to fondle his dick. That would be beyond troublesome, it would be downright demeaning and he'd never be able to claim to be a man again.  
>So he did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. Which given the current state of his mind, wasn't really logical.<p>

The thought process mostly consisted of the following. _'Neji isn't tending to my dick, so I'll do it!'_

Neji saw what the Nara's hand was doing and felt his pride flair up. Now that he had gotten himself litterally cock-deep into this his pride would not let his partner man handle themselves! He knocked the offending hand away and began to pump the pulsing manhood, quieting any notion of protest from the Nara boy.

END OF CHAPTER AND I FUCKING LOVED IT YES I FUCKING DID!

LC; Alright, finally! The Neji/Shika scene is finished!

Naruto; Why did it take you three chapters?

LC; I don't know. It just did.


End file.
